<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Better by MusicalMoritz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736654">Treat You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz'>MusicalMoritz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>90s Young Justice - Fandom, Batfamily - Fandom, DC Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Anti Batcest, Conner and Bart being horny little shits, Consent, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JayTim is kind of the Jarley here and TimKonBart is the Harlivy, Multi, My Anti JayTim Agenda, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, TTK, Top Tim Drake isn’t a real thing sorry, Toxic Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Bart don’t like Tim’s boyfriend </p><p> </p><p>This is my last JayTim bashing fic, I swear-</p><p> </p><p>Title is obviously from the Shawn Mendes song because I’m unoriginal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Implied)Dick Grayson/Wally West, Anti Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat You Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone💕<br/>So, some of you may have noticed that I’ve deleted most of my fics. I’m not gonna get into why it is that I did that, but I’m sorry to anyone who had a fic of mine that they enjoyed getting deleted. On the bright side, since I really liked To Love and Be Loved and Say No To This, I’ll probably write something similar to those in the future<br/>Also, please don’t hate on this fic if you ship JayTim, I’m not trying to personally attack any of the shippers. I’m very obviously Anti-Batcest, but I can’t stop you from shipping whatever you want to ship. No hate pls<br/>That being said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to break up with the guy,” Conner spoke the words that Tim had heard about a million times now. </p><p>“I second that,” muttered Bart from across the room. </p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, turning back to his laptop. It was as if every conversation the three of them had nowadays came back to this. </p><p>“Just because you don’t like Jason doesn’t mean I don’t,” Tim retorted. </p><p>Tim and Jason had been dating for almost three years now(were technically engaged, but neither of them expected that to go anywhere), and Conner and Bart had been alive again for just a few months. It had all started when Barbara called the bat family together to work more as a team, and the two former Robins began living in closer proximity to one another. </p><p>It wasn’t a perfect relationship by any means-at first, Tim was just looking for a way to get over Conner’s death and Jason enjoyed the thrill of their rivalry. The two had enjoyed each other’s company at first, but things had gone downhill rather quickly. As Tim had always said, it’s hard to get out of a situation with Red Hood without a few bruises. Or death threats. </p><p>But Jason was all Tim had, in a way. He was the only person in the family who really paid him much attention, even if it was rare and almost always negative. Tim didn’t know how he’d ever live without him. </p><p>Still, Jason was far from perfect. He dragged him to bars and clubs with people Tim felt less than comfortable around, turned most of their fights physical, liked to remind him that he was very capable of causing him permanent harm, guilt tripped him, made fun of him, and, well…the list goes on. </p><p>But relationships require work, and Tim was willing to work for Jason. Even if that involves pretending not to notice when he stayed out late a little too often. If it all worked out in the end, all these small struggles would be worth it.</p><p>Unfortunately, Conner and Bart didn’t seem to share that same sentiment. </p><p>“The problem,” Conner decided, “isn’t that we don’t like him; it’s that you shouldn’t like him.” </p><p>He was hovering over Tim while the shorter man sat at his desk, in a way that felt a little too intimate to be an accident. </p><p>It pisses Tim off because this is what they’ve always done-what Conner’s always done. Small, barely noticeable gestures that he knows will drive Tim insane. Some are more obvious than others, but Tim’s grown used to them nonetheless. </p><p>“Oh?” Tim scowls. “And why is that?” </p><p>Conner groans. “Because he treats you like shit.” </p><p>Not wrong, but not exactly right either. Jason loves Tim in whatever way he can, and Tim’s not about to ask him to give him more than he’s capable of giving. </p><p>“You’re just jealous,” Tim smirks. </p><p>Bart snickers at that, always one to enjoy making fun of Conner. </p><p>Tim hates the way the familiarity of it makes his heart swell.</p><p>Growing up, Tim always thought he’d end up with Conner. It had been some unspoken understanding between them since the moment they met. They’d hated each other on sight, but at the same time they had still known their rivalry would lead to a friendship that would eventually blossom into something more.Some people are just made for each other like that. </p><p>But there had always been Bart too. It was painfully obvious that the guy had a huge crush on Tim growing up, but Tim never really thought much of it. Still, he wasn’t completely unaware of the potential; especially nowadays. </p><p>“You wish,” Conner whispers in response to Tim’s previous accusation, cool breath tickling his neck. </p><p>Tim sucks in a breath at that, face going red when he realizes there’s no way Conner didn’t notice that. The clone boy did always tease him about being a little sensitive, which is probably why he’s so touchy with him. </p><p>That’s another thing Tim hates, how well Conner knows him. Jason and him may be similar, but Conner and Bart seem to have Tim memorized like the back of their hands. It’s a type of intimacy he’s never quite been able to achieve with the Red Hood. </p><p>“Cut that out,” Tim snaps, only half-meaning it. </p><p>“Cut what out?” Conner teases, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. “This?” </p><p>Tim can already tell this situation has “screwed” written all over it. On one hand, if he tells Conner to stop he knows he will. But that’s kind of a bittersweet scenario. </p><p>Because they both want this, and Conner knows that, even though Tim won’t admit it. But he’s not going to push him, because, as flirty as Conner was, he would never want to violate anyone’s consent. </p><p>Which means Tim has to actually tell him how he feels about the situation-something that he’s never exactly been a pro at. </p><p>“Yes,” Tim hisses. “That.” </p><p>Suddenly Bart’s by his side too, getting just as comfy as Conner is. </p><p>“Y’know,” muses the ginger, “I bet we can make you feel a lot better than Jason can. Us speedsters can vibrate for a reason.” </p><p>This news would have had more of an affect on the vigilante, except it wasn’t really news at all. Tim had the misfortune of rooming next to Dick, who had his own red headed speedster to deal with. </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Tim mutters. </p><p>It’s then that he feels Kon’s TTK worming it’s way up his legs, a feeling so familiar that it makes Tim want to tense up and relax all at the same time. </p><p>“Why don’t you let us take care of you for a bit?” Conner whispers darkly in Tim’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I bet we could make you forget all about that fiance of yours.” </p><p>For 14 year old Tim, this would have been a wet dream come to life. 19 year old Tim, on the other hand, is done with Conner and Bart’s shit by now. </p><p>“In your dreams,” he snarks after taking a moment to find the words. Whenever they try to pull stuff like this, everything that comes out of Tim’s mouth ends up sounding like a key smash. </p><p>“Nah,” Kon grins, “my dreams are usually more creative.” </p><p>“Pfft-“ snorts Bart. “You’re such a perv.” </p><p>“You’re one to talk.” </p><p>“Fair point.” </p><p>Bart doesn’t usually get involved in all their flirting antics, mostly because he can never take it 100% seriously. Tim often finds himself wishing Bart were more involved in their relationship, finding that kind of humor to be very grounding. It makes him feel safe, reminds him not to get too caught up in whatever games they’re playing.</p><p>But Bart isn’t a part of their relationship. Tim and Conner don’t have a “relationship” for Bart to be a part of. Tim has a perfectly good boyfriend that he loves oh so dearly and he’s not about to ruin a nice relationship over something as insignifiant as his feelings. </p><p>Because this has never been about Tim. Tim’s there whenever Jason decides he’s interested in him, and his only life outside of that has been endless work until-</p><p>Until Conner and Bart came back. Until Conner and Bart gave him hope, gave him a reason to smile again. </p><p>Their relationship has to be about Jason, because, if it were about Tim, they wouldn’t even have a relationship to begin with. </p><p>Tim is brought back to his current situation by Conner mumbling something to Bart about “taking turns” and Bart practically drooling at the words. </p><p>“How does that sound?” Conner suddenly asks Tim, throwing him off guard. </p><p>Tim blinks. “Could you repeat that?” </p><p>Kon smirks, eyes glinting. “Bart and I were thinking we could pass you back and forth like a blunt until Jason gets back.” </p><p>Tim blinks again, not quite sure how to respond to that. He also notices that the TTK has stopped, and that if the offer Conner was giving him was serious, he probably would have found a better way of phrasing it. The meta-human was giving him an out. </p><p>“Umm, no thanks?” He says, hoping to get rid of some of the leftover tension in the room. </p><p>Conner immediately backs off, shrugging playfully. “Worth a shot.” </p><p>The whole room seems to breathe at that, as if the universe had suddenly clicked off of fast forward mode. Maybe one day he’ll take Conner and Bart’s advice and dump Jason, but today is not that day. </p><p>“Y’know,” voices Bart, returning to his old spot on Tim’s bed. “You really should break up with the guy.” </p><p>Tim sighs, tiredly. “I know, I know.” </p><p>“I mean, isn’t he technically your brother?” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>As much as Conner and Bart get on Tim’s nerves, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Having two horny best friends who never shut up is definitely preferable to having an asshole fiance they barely even likes you. </p><p>He knows he can’t keep whatever it is the three of them have going on up for too long. Eventually, Jason will notice how they act around each other and tell Tim to stop hanging out with them; and, when that day comes, Tim hopes he’ll be prepared to finally stand up to his boyfriend. </p><p>Because he’d do anything for Conner and Bart, even if there are some things in that category that he’s not completely ready for yet. He knows they’ll be patient with him, and he’s willing to fight to keep them in his life. </p><p>Things may be a bit more difficult now, but their story is far from over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>